Worth
by pretzel-logic
Summary: AU. Odin Knows of Loki's hand in events leading up to Thor's attack on the Jotun and banishes Loki alongside his brother. Thor can only return if he proves himself worthy. Loki can only return if he learns his own worth. Both brothers have their work cut out for them.


disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Zip. Nil. Please don't sue me.

author's note: amusingly the prologue is 666 words long. Or at least it is according to my word count. Either way, I'm amused. Also, this is sort of my story for NaNoWriMo. I don't expect to reach 50k words but I am hoping to complete this fic by the end of the month. Babysteps, I am trying them. Also, unbeta'd and I know I have verb tense issues. I'm sorry.

**Prologue**

Odin stared down at his two sons with such disappointment. How had he managed to be so blind to the growing arrogance of Thor and growing bitterness of Loki's jealousy? What kind of father was he for not stepping in sooner before his boys destroyed Asgard's fragile peace? If he just assured Loki a little more that he was as loved as his brother, if he just made sure Thor thought before he acted, if, if... Playing 'what if' would not fix things. Not the broken peace with the Jotuns and certainly not his troubled sons.

Thor would the easiest to help, stripping him of his powers and banishing him to Midgar should be a humbling enough experience. Loki, however, would be far harder to aid. He could extend to Loki the same punishment as the one he had in min for Thor but, for what good? Arrogance was not Loki's affliction and such an experience could break instead of heal his son. However, Midgardians had a reputation of changing Asgards for the better, they're short lifespans making them all the more inspiring.

In grief and rage and disappointment, Odin stripped Thor of his rank as prince, heir, and citizen of Asgard. He banished his eldest son to Midgar, sealing his power within Mjolnir so that Thor may only regain it should he prove worthy to rule. It did his tired heart good to see Loki look so devastated by the unfolding of events, guilt obvious in his features. Perhaps he should have let Loki speak, let his adopted child admit his hand in the day's terrible events but, Odin did not wish for the brothers to turn on one another. They were going to need each other for the trial ahead.

"Loki," Odin said softly but with strength and judgement in his tone. "Do not think I am ignorant of your hand in this."

"Father," Loki started to protest once more and once again Odin silenced him.

"I do not care for your excuses. Go to Midgar. Look after your brother until he is worthy to return. Only then may you return as well," Odin ordered.

Defiantly, Loki stood before him, anger becoming obvious. "A Jotun grabbed my arm in the fight. My skin did not burn but turned blue. Why? What am I?"

"You are my son!" Odin roared and Loki coward away from in surprise. "You are my son," Odin said once more, softly. "Enough damage has been done today by you going against my wishes and yet you still dare to defy me. You will not use your silver tongue to sway me, not today and not again until you understand your worth."

Mystical energy surged around Odin once more as he sealed away Loki's voice. His younger son tried to scream out in pain but his voice was already locked away. With one final push, Odin forcibly banished Loki to Midgar. Drained and exhausted, Odin slumped to the floor of the Bifrost's hub as Heimdall returned to his station.

"Are you well my king?" his vigilant guard asked solemnly when Odin made no immediate move.

"In a fit of jealously one of my sons committed treason and the other in a fit of wounded pride has caused war. Left with no choice by them, I have banished them from Asgard and I am tired Heimdall. I must sleep soon to gather my strength for the trials ahead and," Odin paused to wearily scrub at his face and shakily rise to his feet. "and I must now go and inform my wife that she will be seeing neither of her sons for quite some time."

Heimdall considered his kings words for a long silent moment. "My condolences, my liege. Worry not however, Thor will be quick to make amends and with his brother's steadfast aid Loki is sure to follow."

"I can only hope, Heimdall, I can only hope," Odin agreed wearily as he began the long walk back across the Biforst.


End file.
